Gakuen Alice in Paris
by Ochibi-san117
Summary: What if Gakuen Alice characters end up in Paris.? One-shot, please R


Summary : What if Gakuen Alice characters end up in Paris.? One-shot, please R&R

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters inside it.

* * *

Mikan woke up to find that she's sleeping on the side walks. "What.?I'm at where.? This does not look anywhere near Tokyo." And then a child about 5 years old gave Mikan a quarter. "O.O...I'm not a begger!" "Waaaaaaaaaa.." cried the little 5 year old. Then the mom of the child scolded Mikan "You crazy Japanese."

**Far far away,**

"Ooooo..." said the new fangirls of Natsume. Natsume has no clue where he is. But on the bright side, Natsume got new fangirls which is french. "Where's Mikan.?" "Natsume -pants-." "Ruka.?" "Oooooooooooo, hИ's Ю frОИnd." "Do you guys know where this is.?" "?? (A/N They're all french, so they don't know how to speak japanese.)" "I do." "Where are we.?" "You are at Paris, Europe. MЮgnОfОct, no.?" "So french guy, have you seen our friends.? One that is stupid and will shout HENTAI anytime and the other one is cold." "Nope." "Can you help us find them.?" "Ok."

**Fady-fady to Hotaru,**

"Hmm, interesting place. It seems to be Paris." Hotaru's eyes flash money signs. "Wonder where's Mikan and those guys." "Hotaru." Hotaru turned around to find Anna and Nonoko. "Hotaru, do you know where we are.?" "It seems that we're at Paris." "What's that.?" Anna ask with Nonoko finishing her sentence "I've never heard of that place in Tokyo before." "We're actually in Europe." "Oh," "I see."

**And to Koko and Yuu,**

"Koko, where are we.?" ask the class's Iinchou "I don't know, hhehe. Let's go get some cotton candy, maybe we'll find the others." "Sure." -walking to the nearest cotton candy store while taking 15 minutes to get to it- "Wanna have one , Yuu.?" "Sure" "Guys!" "Shouda-san!." "Permy." "What did you say about me koko.?" -turns into a cat-dog feline-canine animal- "Just kidding Perms. Hahahhaah." said Koko while getting chased by Sumire.

**Back to Mikan,**

"What's this place.? I've never seen this place in Tokyo before." -thug- "Ooops, I'm sorry mister." "That's ok." "Sakura-san." "Ruka-pyon." "Let's find Hotaru and the others." said Natsume typically annoyed that Mikan hadn't greet him. "I wonder if there's any howalons here." -Ruka and Natsume even french guy falls on their backs-

Meanwhile with Koko, Yuu and Sumire,

**"KOKOROYOMI! GET YOUR BUTT HERE OR ELSE!"** Sumire warned. "Or else what.?" Koko wasn't taking this seriously, Sumire actually have a death aura surrounding her. Sumire's claws scratch Koko but she missed. "Miss me, miss me. Now you gotta kiss me."

And the weirdest thing happen, Sumire kissed Koko passionately. Nyah, nothing ever happen like that. Now what really happen was...

Sumire completely flush at Koko's comment. "What.? You really think that your gonna kiss THE KOKO.?" "**ARGH!! GET YOUR ASS HERE KOKOROYOMI AND LET ME KICK IT TO AMERICA**." "You can do that.?" "Try me."

**To Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko,**

"ExcusИ moО mИОsurИ, -blah blah blah-." "Waoh," "Hotaru" "really" "knows how to" "speak french."

**With Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and french dude,**

"Let's go, polka." "But Natsume, there are really nice stuff here. We could buy them while we're here." "No." "Why.?" "Because I said so." "Please.-pouts-" "No. And don't do your ugly face into a more uglier face." "PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" and this time, no pout. "Fine, polka. Just stop shouting." "Yea!" whispered Mikan while petting Natsume. "I'm not your dog, polka. So, stop petting me!" "Your mean." "KOKO!! GET YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE!! I MEAN IT!!" "Mikan, save me. This maniac is gonna kill me!" "STAND YOUR GROUND!! YOUR GONNA DIE BEFORE YOU EVEN REACH AMERICA!!"

After Sumire had said that, Koko had a heart attack and died. We shall mourn for him...Nyeh, just kidding with you. What happen was Koko became a ninja and attack Sumire with his ninja skills. Yea right...

What really happen is,  
Koko, our dear Koko h-had hid behind Mikan and so Mikan got hurt and Mikan's brain got brain damage and she suddenly said,

**_z+y MC╡E2+MC╡ x and x 3╪Ё_**

"Huh.?" the whole gang said. Even Hotaru couldn't even understand what she's saying. Yes our dear Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko found the rest of the gang. "Sumire! Hit Mikan again." "Oh, ok!" -slams- "Ugh...What happen.?" "You turned smart for once in your life!" "Oh. Wait. Are you saying that I was never smart before.?" "Yes, baka." "Hotaruuu!!" "I guess that's what Mikan gets when she has brain damage." "You know what guys." "What?" "This is the weirdest thing that's happened in my life." "You said it."

The End -

* * *

Please **Read **_&_ Review

You can flame if you want

TeeHee


End file.
